Concentrate
Concentrate , also known as Concentration, is a support ability that generally makes attacks more likely to hit. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Concentrate is a support ability can be learned by Eiko and Dagger and it increases the effectiveness of Wht Mag spells Cure, Cura, Curaga by following fashion:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197338-final-fantasy-ix/faqs/44329 ''Final Fantasy IX Battle Mechanics Guide by Rebirth Flame] :Base = Spell Power :Bonus = Mag + Rnd MOD (+ Mag) / 8 + 1) :HP Restored = Base * Bonus :HP Restored = Base * * 1.5 if Concentrate is equipped. It augments Life and Full-Life in the following fashion: Life Revives a character from KO and restores HP equal to: :Spr + 5) * Target Max HP) / 100 :HP restored is doubled if Concentrate is equipped. Full-Life revives a character from KO and restores HP equal to: :Spr + 100) * Target Max HP) / 100 :HP restored is doubled if Concentrate is equipped. It augments the summon ability Phoenix as follows: Phoenix revives all KO'd party members and restores their HP equal to: :Spr + 30) * Target Max HP) / 100 :HP restored is doubled if Concentrate is equipped. It is learned from the Robe of Lords and Rosetta Ring, and 10 Magic Stones are needed to equip it. Mastering this ability requires 80 AP for Garnet and 90 AP for Eiko. ''Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Concentration is a support ability the Archer learns that allows the character to ignore a target's Evasion. It costs 400 JP to learn. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Concentrate is a support ability that increases Accuracy by 50. It can be learned by the Archer from the Target Bow and Gunner from the Longbarrel for 300 AP. It is considered to be overpowered because it allows use of skills previously balanced by poor Accuracy with significantly higher rates of success. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Concentration is only accessed by weapons obtained later, and the Accuracy boost is minimal at best, leaving low Accuracy attacks still inaccurate. It is learned by the Archer from the Target Bow and the Fusilier from the Longbarrel for 250 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Type-0 Concentrate is an ability for Trey that requires 1 AP and is available at Level 19. It allows Trey to focus his attention in order to temporarily increase Attack. Concentrate: Effect ↑ requires 6 AP and is available after learning Concentrate. It increases the effects of Concentrate. Concentrate: Time ↑ requires 8 AP and is available after learning Concentrate. Concentrate remains active for a longer time. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Concentrate is unique to the Sage job. It temporarily increases the potency and area of effect of all magic. Charging Concentrate makes the effect last longer, but charging the ability rapidly diminishes AP. The effect of Concentrate is the same regardless of how long it is charged; charging only increases the duration of the buff. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Concentrate is an ability that permits the caster to negate one taken damage per turn and increases their own ATK by 40%. It lasts three turns and costs 12 MP. Concentrate is learned by Fencer (level 72 (5★)) and Trey (level 60 (4★)). War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery FFRK Concentrate I Icon.png|Concentrate I in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Concentrate II Icon.png|Concentrate II in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Concentrate FFIV Icon.png|Soul Break icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Concentrate FFIV.png|Soul Break in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. References Category:Recurring support abilities